Fate
by RandomGirl777
Summary: You, [l/n] [f/n] were in love with a certain Pink Haired But when a new kid comes in and steals him away from you- you .? KirinoXReader and I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO or You!
1. Chapter 1

You, [l/n] [f/n] were a GREAT friend to a certain pink haired boy- but everything change.

Of course, you somehow grew to had a bit of a crush on him- but it all ended.

A new kid came to your classroom- her name? Jeanne d'Arc. Yeah, she was beautiful and was really kind- but... You were just like that too. You were also beautiful and kind- but it was just someone didn't see it. Your GREAT friend.

Kirino Ranmaru.

* * *

**-Reader's POV-**

"[f/n]..." Your mother said. "If you don't tell him about-"

I smiled sadly- and coughed into my elbow.

"[f/n]-!"

"Don't worry..." I put my hand in front of my mother to tell her to not get up. "Ran-... Kirino-kun should be able to know- and..."

I sadly looked out the window with tears coming out of my eyes.

"Jeanne-san is there for him."

* * *

I fell asleep. In the warm hospital bed. But.. Machines everywhere... That was all I could see when I open my two eyes. Nothing else...

"H-how is she..?" My mother asked the doctor that was in charge of me. "W-will she be okay..?"

The doctor sighed.

"I'll let her go out this Friday for the last time for her to see her friends.. But.." The doctor said sadly. "She might not make it.."

"[f/n].." My mother held my hand- my right hand.

I smiled sadly to myself.

Why was fate so cruel...?_ Maybe me and Kirino-kun shouldn't have met in the first place. _

* * *

**-Time Skip/ Friday-**

I sat in my classes as always- and... Ignored the calls from my friends. Even Kirino-kun. I didnt't have the face to face them- mostly to Kirino-kun. For me.. I wasn't surprised. He was dating Jeanne-san- I saw them kiss in front of school before entering.

I was heart-broken. That was the end of our friendship.

I wonder how the Soccer Club will be like when I'm gone- and.. How would my Death be for Kirino-kun- wait.. why should I care...? I have no right to be with him- or be in his life. I should have already dead...

* * *

"Hurry!" I heard the Doctors panicing. "She's not going to make it!"

"We are!"

This was the end right..?

The end of my life...

Huh..? I see a Light.. A very bright light... Should I reach it...?

"She's not going to make it!"

"[f/n]!"

Is.. This it?

Wait... I don't want to die yet...

The bright light was coming closer and closer to me.

...

-Beep- -Beep- Beep- Beepppppppp-

* * *

Huh..? Am I alive..?

"[f/n]...!" A voice yelled.

Who was that..?

"[f/n]-chan!" A more feminine voice yelled.

With that call.. I slowly opened my eyes. Everything was white- and I saw a blue haired girl- then a navy haired boy.

"[f/n]..." Another voice said. "Is she really gone..?"

That voice..

When I could see clearly. I saw everyone of my friends.

"M-minna...?" My voice came out a soft whisper- which some of them heard.

"[f/n]?" Aoi said. "Are you awake...?"

"More importantly!" Midori yelled. "You're Alive!"

I'm alive..?

I looked at Aoi then at Midori- then at everyone else. But.. Kirino-kun isn't here... I knew it.. Jeanne-san was more important then me..

When I thought that.. I couldn't help it but let some tears out of my eyes.

"What's wrong..? [f/n]?" Tenma asked. "You're crying."

I couldn't say anything- but cover my face with my hands.

Why didn't he come see me? Kirino Ranmaru...

* * *

The next day my mother told me everything that happened. After the doctors saw my heart beat fail- they thought it was the end for me- but what happened? How am I still alive?

I put my hand on my chest- where my heart was- and it was beating fine.

But.. Why? I didn't want to die yet- but.. Why am I still alive?

* * *

I went to school the next week after that. Of course- I saw Jeanne-san with Kirino-kun again.. I felt heartbroken as always- but... I wasn't surprised.. Jeanne-san must have told Kirino-kun to stay with her instead of coming to see me. Jeanne-san must of thought Kirino-kun would had abandon her if he came to see me- but what should I do..?

Kirino-kun won't talk to me- or look at me. Until the teacher paired us up together for a project in history. Jeanne-san said it was fine as long as we don't do anything together.

Kirino-kun and I went to the library- but didn't talk to each other- or looked at each other. We were strangers. He won't even talk with me about the topic we were going to work about- so I walked away- but I left a note.

_Kirino-kun, when you're done with the project- I'll be somewhere_

I knew he wouldn't even care if I left right..? No.. I mean out of this world..

* * *

I walked in the library- because I left my school bag- and I found Kirino-kun still there. He was sleeping.

When I walked up to him to grab my bag- he said something.

"[f/n]..." He said. "Don't leave me..."

"Eh?" I looked at him.

"I'm sorry.." He continued. "If only I told you that I was sorry.."

I took a step back.

H-he was saying sorry.

I dropped my bag and ran somewhere. I didn't want to be here! I wanted to go somewhere else! And it came true.

My mother said we were moving to Ichikawa, Chiba. I was more happier to leave. I didn't want to leave Tenma and the others- but I could leave Kirino-kun.

I smiled sadly to myself.

This is my fate.

* * *

"EH?!" Tenma yelled. "[f/n]! This can't be true!"

I smiled and nodded.

"It's true," I said sounding not sad. "I'm moving to Chiba- because my mother said there was a better hospital there.."

"But," Shindou said. "are you happy?"

"Eh?" I looked at Shindou. "Shindou-kun, what do you mean?"

"I mean," Shindou coughed. "aren't you going to be sad..? The reason you were friends with us was because... Kirino told us about you."

"Kirino-kun doesn't matter me anymore." I smiled- but it wasn't a sad smile. "I'm leaving next week- so I have to go now."

I walked away from them and smiled to myself.

_It's not like he's going to remember me.. Jeanne-san is here..._

* * *

**-Kirino Ranmaru's POV-**

"Kirino-kun doesn't matter to me anymore." [f/n]'s voice echoed(?) in my head.

Her voice...

What did I do wrong? Did I really hurt [f/n]?

"Ranmaru-kun, what's wrong?" Jeanne asked me with her worried eyes. "You seem really sad."

"Me?" I gave her a fake smile. "Nothing really!"

* * *

I looked at the ceiling of my room- from my bed. Laying in my bed- thinking about her. No, not Jeanne- but.. [f/n]. The only reason why I dated Jeanne.. Was because-

I sighed and turned.

It's been a week since [f/n] left to Chiba to recover... That reminds me.. Didn't Shindou text me about her being in the hospital...? I am so stupid... I ignore the message!

I reached my phone and rereaded the message.

_Kirino! This is really bad! [l/n]'s in the hospital and she's going to die! Hurry up and COME TO THE HOSPITAL!_

Rereading it over and over again.

"[f/n]..." I said. "What did I do wrong..?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

... I can't believe I wrote this..! My eyes were in pain! I was listening to 'Owari no Sekai Kara' from Maeda Jun X Yanagi Nagi- and I thought of this.. I was crying when I was writing your death... Not really a death- but still!

Review? Tell me what you thought of it! Please!


	2. Chapter 2

**-Kirino Ranmaru's POV-**

_Dear [l/n] [f/n]... When will you come back? _

_Dear [l/n] [f/n]... Are you going to come back?_

_ Dear [l/n] [f/n]... Everyone misses you..._

_ Dear [l/n] [f/n]... I miss you..._

_ Dear [l/n] [f/n] Please come back. I... I Love You..._

* * *

"Ranmaru-kun..." Jeanne said my name.

Man I miss [f/n] so much... Why..? Why did I have to fall for someone else...? [f/n].. Why **DID** I have to hurt her so much...?

"Gomen Jeanne..." I looked at her and gave a hurtful/sad smile. "I have to go now, my mother would be worried."

I could tell that she knew I was lying. I couldn't lie to Jeanne- she's really smart. That's why she could see through me.

"I see..." Jeanne looked at the oak tree. "Ranmaru-kun... Nevermind.. Then, how about another date tomorrow?"

"Sure," I replied. "tomorrow at this spot?"

"Sure!" Jeanne gave me a sweet smile- then gave me a small kiss on the cheek.

I gave her a smile as well. We both said out goodbyes and walked off. I... I was thinking of her... [f/n]. I missed our times together. During lunch, sometimes I would have forgotten my lunch- and [f/n] and I will always share hers. Also... How long was it when I last played soccer?

"Oh, look who we have here." A deep voice said.

I was competely stupid! I walked into some random valley- and look where I am. Surround by drunk stupid men who cares about nothing but themselves. Man I was in trouble.

"My, my, what a beautiful lady you are.." The same voice said.

I really need to change my looks...

One of the men took my arm- and another took my other arm.

"Oi, let me go!" I HAPPENED to yelled.

"It's a DUDE!" The two mens let go of my arms- and then got mad.

"Man we were going to rape a dude." One of them said. _**(You know how hard it was for me to write this...)**_

T-they were going to rape me...?

I did what a girl would do. Run away.

Thankfully- I played soccer.. Or used to... But anyways I ran as fast as I could and safely ran home.

"Ranmaru, honey, what happened?" My mother ask as I opened the door and walked in.

"Nothing.." I gave a smiled and walked upstairs to my room.

**-RING RING-**

I looked at my cell phone and got a text from Shindou.

"Shindou...?" I looked at te message.

_Kirino! Did you hear?_

What did I hear..?

_**Hear what?**_ I replied.

A few moments later I was now sitting on my bed and gotten another text from Shindou.

_[l/n] is coming back to Inazuma Town! Tenma and Aoi just told me! I think she'll be here tomorrow afternoon- or night. _

[f/n]...? She's coming back..?

I felt my heart beating... Beating real fast.. She's coming back.. [f/n]'s coming back to me!

I smiled with happiness- but didn't text Shindou back.

_I can't wait to see her._

* * *

"Ranmaru-kun." Jeanne said through the phone the next day. "Why aren't you at the park?"

Oh... I forgot... I was so happy about [f/n] coming back- I forgot all about Jeanne... What should I do...? Tell Jeanne that I love someone else- and break up with her? But, I can't do that... Then she'll know that I love [f/n]- wait.. Did I just say I love [f/n]...?

"Ranmaru-kun?"

"Ah..." I said. "Sorry Jeanne... I heard [l/n]-san was coming back to-"

"Ranmaru-kun, I think we should break up." Jeanne's sad voice said.

"Eh...?" I was confused. "Jeanne, are you-"

"Do you love [l/n]-san..? You can't lie to me."

I sighed- but I didn't want to tell her the truth.

"I-"

"Where are you now?" She asked me.

"Me...? Oh, I'm half way there to the Train Station... Why?" I replied.

"Here.."

"Kirino-kun." T-that was [f/n]'s voice!

"[f/n]?!" I half-yelled.

"Is that true...?" [f/n] asked. "What Jeanne-san just said..?"

"W-wait!" I yelled through the phone. "[l/n]-san-"

"I knew it.." [f/n] said. "Jeanne-san, don't worry, Kirino-kun is just worried about me- since I have some illness. And besides, I love someone else!"

What... I felt my heart break into thousands of pieces.

"Anyways, Kirino-kun, I hope you understand!"

[f/n]... I don't understand...

* * *

**-Reader's POV-**

I can't believe I lied to Kirino-kun like that...

"[l/n]-san.." Jeanne said.

"Oh!" I gave Jeanne a sweet- yet fake smile. "Don't worry! Kirino-kun said he loves you! And I'm in love with someone else!"

Kirino-kun loves Jeanne... And only Jeanne.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

... I think I lost it... Sorry if this was a bad chapter... It was because it was in Kirino's POV XD I'm not good at writing boys' POV! This chapter was shorter than the last chapter- and I think the next chapter will be the last chapter..

Review? To tell me how I did...?


	3. Chapter 3

**-Reader's POV-**

"So," Takahashi-sensei said. "everyone got that..?"

Half of the class(who were just all the boys) groaned and the girls giggled. Why? Takahashi-sensei said that we will be performing a play for some little kids... I wonder why.. And the play we will be putting on is _Snow White_.

Of course... Jeanne-san will be the Snow White-san, and Kirino-kun will be the Prince..

* * *

Takahashi-sensei made us take this test to see which part will be perfect for us. And that went on for about 5-10 minutes.

"So, that's it." Takahashi-sensei said. "Now I will begin naming out your parts."

"[l/n]." A classmate said. "Do you think Sensei is going to put Jeanne and Kirino together?"

"Of course he is." I said with a smile. "Takahashi-"

"_Snow White _and the _Prince_ will be played by [l/n] [f/n] and Kirino Ranmaru."

"EH?!"

"Eh!" I yelled.

"Sensei!" A classmate yelled. "Why is Kirino-san and [l/n]-san-"

"Tomoshiro, please sit down." Takahashi-sensei said firmly.

"B-but!"

Takahashi-sensei gave Tomoshiro a glare.

"G-got it..."

"And on to the others-"

'_N-no way!_' I yelled in my head. '_I can't be.. I just can't be...!_'

* * *

"[l/n]!" A voice called for me.

I turned around and saw a certain someone.

"Shindou!" I said. "What's wrong?"

"Will you be okay..?" He asked me suddenly being worried.

"Ah.." I said looking down but then looked up with a fake- but sweet smile. "Don't worry about me! It's just a play! There's nothing going on with me and Kirino-kun."

"Are you sure?" Shindou asked not buying my smile.

"Of course.." I said as my eyes soften. "I just have to do my best...!"

"Then, let's head to the Soccer Field.." Shindou said holding out his hand.

I gave another smile and took it. With that, we both walked together to the Soccer Field.

* * *

"EH?!" Tenma yelled. "Kirino-san is this true?!"

"Yeah... But, it's nothing really serious.." Kirino said.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking in the talk with Shindou.

"Kirino, what happen?" Shindou asked.

"Jeanne and I kinda broke up.." Kirino said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Are you okay?" I asked being a bit worried about him.

I still had feelings for him..so I'm kinda happy they did- but... Kirino-kun did really love Jeanne-san.

"Why?" Shindou asked.

"Well..." Kirino said. "She said it wasn't working out.. And she's moving back to her hometown.."

"Kirino-san, you did really love her.." Tenma said.

"No.." Kirino said.

"Eh?" Most of us said.

"Maybe I did like Jeanne- but my heart said I didn't like her for real...maybe I went out with her because she reminded me of someone special.." Kirino said with his eyes soften.

"And who's that..?" Tsurugi asked.

"[f/n]."

"Me?" I pointed to me.

"Yeah..." Kirino said.

"Kirino-san..." Tenma said.

"Gomen, can I skip practice?" Kirino asked Endou-kantoku.

"Sure..." Endou said knowing how Kirino's feeling. "Go ahead."

When Kirino left the field...

"[l/n] go talk to him." Endou said.

"Me?" I said.

"Yeah," Shindou added. "Kirino does love you."

"What about you?" I pointed to Shindou. "Kirino loves you too!"

"What are you talking about..?" Shindou said.

"Come on [l/n]-senpai~" an annoying voice said. "Kirino-senpai just confessed to you~"

"K-Kariya-kun!" I yelled with a blush.

"You're blushing too!" Nishiki added.

"N-Nishiki-kun!" I yelled.

"C'mon," Kurama said. "we all know you love him."

"K-Kurama-senpai!"

"Go." Endou said.

I sighed in defeat. "fine.."

* * *

**TO INAZUMA TOWER!**

"Kirino-kun.." I said finally noticing a pink-haired boy.

"[f/n]..." He said not looking at me. "Did I hurt you..?"

I walked up to him and sat next to him. Man I hate wearing skirts..

"I guess you did.." I said. "But, somehow I was happy..."

"Eh?" Kirino looked at me.

"Maybe it was because.." I said. "Because..you... you finally found someone for you.."

"[f/n].."

"Don't worry about me." I said wiping some of my tears away. "Kirino-kun...I-"

...

...

...

...

...

.

His lips.. He was touching my lips with his lips... I closed my eyes and couldn't help it but kiss back.

*CLICK*

"AH!" I pushed Kirino-kun away after a flash of light.

"That WAS PERFECT!" A voice yelled.

"Akane-san! you left it on flash! And, Midori-san! You're too loud!"

"Gomen~"

"Those voices!" I stood up. "Midori, Akane, and Aoi-chan!"

"Crap! Run!"

After a few moments.. The voices ran away.

"W-what should I do.." I looked down. "Akane took a picture..."

"I don't mind." Kirino said giving me a warm smile. "At least I got a kiss from a person I love very much."

"K-Kiri-"

He stood up and put a finger on my lips.

"Ranmaru-kun is fine." He whispered in my ear. "Just call me that like you used to."

"K-Kirino-kun, I-"

Then he cut me off with a small fast kiss.

"Ranmaru-kun." Kirino said firmly looking into my eyes.

"R-Ranmaru-kun.." I said.

Silence...

"[f/n]." Kirino said.

"Eh?"

"Tilt your head to the right a bit." He said- or more like order me to.

I did what he told me to. I tilted my head to the right a bit.

"Ouch..!" I half-yelled.

Kiri- no.. Ranmaru-kun gave me a bite on my neck.

"W-what was that for..?!" I yelled blushing.

"That's a mark." He hugged me. "To show that your mine- and only mine."

"R-Ranmaru-kun..."

* * *

"I'm home!" I yelled coming in my house.

"Oh, welcome back- OMG! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR NECK?!" My mother yelled.

RANMARU-KUN!

* * *

**-3rd Person's POV-**

"You did good Jeanne." A voice said.

"Yes, I'm just glad Kirino-kun and [l/n]-san are together.

"Then, let's go back."

"Of course,"

With that the two people with hoods walked into some kind of portal.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

End of Story! I'm just glad to have finish this... And do you think I over did it with Kirino biting your neck..? I was writing this at my Cousins house, they're guys... Nothing wrong with that! XD Then, bye-bye! I hoped you enjoyed this story!

PS - Got lazy and didn't want to write how the play went XD


End file.
